marvel_dc_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Super
Super is the first episode of the crossover series "Heroes & Multiverses" and the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis Bruce Banner, aka Hulk, and several other heroes from Earth-616 end up on various Earth dimensions after a gruesome battle with the Masters of Evil. Plot The episode opens with the aftermath of a destructive battle on a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Hulk picks himself up and lifts some wreckage off of Black Widow and Wasp, who were injured during the unseen battle. As they help other heroes, Amora the Enchantress opens a portal to a parallel Earth dimension, which sucks all of the Avengers into it before closing. Earth-1 -Metropolis- Hulk falls thousands of feet from the ground and lands outside of the city of Metropolis, creating a massive crater. By the time people arrive at the crater to investigate, including Lois Lane, Hulk has passed out due to exhaustion from the battle as well as the impact, reverting back to Bruce Banner. Lois then calls an ambulance, which takes Bruce to the hospital. Upon waking up, Bruce asks his doctor where he is, to which he says that Bruce is in Metropolis General Hospital, and that he was found in a crater outside of the city. Bruce is naturally worried about the other Avengers, who has lost track of after he fell to Earth-1. He then leaves Bruce alone as Lois enters, seemingly to ask how he's doing, but actually wants to ask him questions, like how he survived the fall and where he came from. However, Bruce is still too dazed to coherently answer her questions, so Lois is removed from the room by the orderlies so Bruce can rest. As Bruce sleeps that night, he begins to remember earlier events of the battle, such as Hulk killing Carnage, Iron Man fighting Crimson Dynamo and the Mad Thinker, and Captain Marvel seemingly dying in an explosion caused by the supervillain Nitro. His nightmare freaks Bruce out so much that he wakes up, involuntarily transforming and punching through the wall and then running into a nearby forest. Lois runs into the room and gasps at the destruction, asking herself, "What happened in here?" Hulk lands in the nearby forest with a thud and wanders around, eventually coming across a two-story house that's been abandoned, yet is pretty pristine. He enters and makes himself at home, forgetting that he's clearly on a different Earth, as apparently nobody knows who he is. Earth-2 Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Squirrel Girl land in separate parts of a futuristic city, dazed, confused, and feeling like their powers were dampened, most likely due to falling through the portal. Peter wanders about before reuniting with Gwen and Doreen at an abandoned warehouse. Peter then kisses Gwen, happy to see her again. Doreen interrupts them, saying that they need to find Hulk, as she saw him get sucked into this world as well. Cut to the hospital, where Lois speaks to Superman about what happened. While she's unsure about what punched through the wal, she is sure that it is extremely dangerous, and she asks Superman to investigate, but to be careful as well. Superman nods, saying that he can handle anything before flying off. Hulk is wandering the forest when Superman spots him with his x-ray vision and confronts him. After trying to calm Hulk down, he approaches, only for Hulk to lash out, not trusting him. Superman is sent flying through a tree by Hulk, but he quickly recovers and the two powerhouses start fighting. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes